Faerie Tales
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: When Hyde meets a faerie he accidently injures it. Taking him home the small faerie learns that Hyde’s house mates…aren’t what they appear to be. AU Yaoi
1. Injuries and discoveries

Title: Only The Fates May Know  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape.

Pairing: Hyde/Chachamaru *eventually*  
Summary: When Hyde meets a faerie he accidently injures it. Taking him home the small faerie learns that Hyde's house mates…aren't what they appear to be. AU Yaoi

Notes: This is something I came up with one day when talking to my friends Spencer and You-chan…I was bored xD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!! Notes: This was created when Chacha muse decided he wanted to be a faerie and You-chan, Maiden Tsukimaru, helped me so much with all my wacky ideas, helping me make them more realistic. Thank you You-chan!!!!!!

"Hideto! Come on!" A girl sporting long raven hair with green, pink, blonde, and white streaks throughout called waving to a young man with shoulder length mahogany hair. Turning at the sound of the voice the young man revealed piercingly cold caramel coloured eyes and a scowl seemingly painted on his porcelain skin.

"Sorry Lin I…got distracted." Came the reply as a head was turned slightly to look behind him. Rolling her eyes Lin latched onto the smaller mans arm happily.

"It's really nice of you to walk me home Hideto, thank you."

"It's no problem Lin; I don't want you getting hurt." Hideto said off-handedly.

Lin giggled as they reached her home and she walked a few of the stairs before turning and walking back towards Hideto.

"I'm glad we were able to get everyone together and have a good night Hideto. Thank-you for putting this whole thing together for my birthday." Lin said quietly, leaning in to kiss the brunette. Hideto put a finger to her lips to stop her.

"No matter what others may think we are not dating and we never will. Are we clear Lin?" He asked coldly. Standing straight the girl narrowed her brown eyes in an enraged glare.

"What's your deal Hideto? Why are you so cold to everyone? Are you this way around your family too? Its no wonder they don't ever come to see you and you don't have many friends really." Caramel eyes pinned the girl with an intense glare, causing an involuntary shiver at the icy fire that had crept into those molten eyes.

"I have no family. They never wanted me." Was the mans reply, his voice as cold as the winters winds. With that said he turned and walked away, leaving a shocked Lin to stare at the slowly fading figure of the man she thought she knew.

"Heehee, he's kinda cute!"

"Shut up idiot! He'll find us!"

"Come on You, loosen up!"

"Oh yeah, 'loosen up You', it'll be my head if we get caught you morons!"

Hidetos' right eye began to twitch at the hyper high pitched voices coming from behind him that had been following him most of the night.

"Aw! He really is a cutie!" A voice close to him exclaimed. Reaching out nonchalantly Hideto felt his fingers close around gentle wings and he pulled his hand back towards his chest, not hearing the gentle cry of pain.

"Chacha!" The deepest of the high voices cried.

"Gaku stop it! We'll have to come back! Chacha can take care of himself for a little while! We can't loose both of you! We'll be dead though if I let anything happen too you! Come on, let's go home, and think of something." The other voice replied, sounding as though it was struggling.

"You-chan is right Gaku. I'll be alright. I just…I think my wing is broke…" The highest of the voices, the one in Hidetos' hand, replied weakly. Hearing a sigh and no longer feeling the other two presences, Hideto gently opened his hands, looking at what had been following him. In his palm rested a tiny person with long flowing brown hair spread around a small body with big mocha coloured eyes full of unshed tears looking back at him. The person, clearly a male, was wearing a flowing pink shirt and pants that looked to be made of black leather and little black boots, but what made Hideto smile were the large pink wings that beat helplessly behind him, one looking torn.

"Did I hurt you little one?" Hideto asked eyeing the torn wing with concern.

"I-I think my wing…is broke." Came the high pitched response. A look of sheer guilt washed over Hidetos' face and he cradled the small person to his chest.

"Well, let's get home and get that wing fixed ne?"

"Wait, you can actually see me?" he asked.

"Of course I can. By the way, what is your name?" Hideto asked. The little creature blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm called Chachamaru." He replied. Hideto smiled and unbeknownst to him the ice melted from his eyes.

"Chachamaru huh? Well I'm Hideto Takarai, and, you're a faerie correct?" Hideto asked. Chachamaru nodded, suddenly interested in this mere human who could see him.

"How can you see me?" He finally asked as they continued their trek.

"I don't know, I've always been able to see your kind and other creatures. Here, we're home now." Hideto said coming to a stop in front of a moderately large home.

"I'm home Kami!" He called opening the door. Within seconds a young man with long flowing red hair and warm chocolate eyes appeared in the doorway opposite the two males, wearing a simple fitted black t shirt and silver pants with black designs on them. Chachamaru gasped looking through the gaps in Hidetos' fingers as the man started towards them as two large, elegant, deep purple butterflies wings beat gently behind him.

"Hyde, welcome home." He said softly, hugging the brunette and flashing an affectionate smile. It was only as he pulled away that he noticed the younger mans' semi-cupped hands.

"What's this Hyde?" He asked pointing. The brunette slowly opened his hands, revealing Chachamaru fully.

"Hello there little one." Kami said bending down to examine Chachamaru. The small faerie squeaked and tried to hide himself behind his own hair, making the taller faerie laugh lightly.

"It's alright little one, I won't hurt you. I'm called Kami, and you are?" The redhead asked cocking his head to the side cutely.

"I-I'm called Chachamaru." The tiny faerie said quietly, peaking out from behind his bangs.

Kami smiled brightly, and clapped his hand happily, standing to his full height.

"It's nice too meet you Chachamaru. Hyde? What's wrong?" Kami asked suddenly, noticing the younger males' broken expression.

"I broke his wing on accident when I caught him." Hideto said looking away, a pained expression on his face. A look of understanding crossed Kami's features and he reached for the small faerie, only to find him already on Hidetos' shoulder, touching his tiny hand to the humans jaw.

"It's alright. It will heal." Chachamaru said comfortingly. Kami smiled at the display before gently scooping the faerie into his own hands, holding him out to Hideto.

"Well, I guess you had better fix him ne?" The redhead said with a comforting smile. Nodding Hideto placed his left hand over the broken pink wing and concentrated, soon feeling the appendage mend itself. After removing his hand he gestured for Chachamaru to try and beat his wings. Nodding the small faerie began to beat his wings lightly, squealing in delight when he felt himself no longer in Kamis' palm.

"You fixed it! It's all better now! Thank you so much!" Chachamaru exclaimed happily, flitting over to sit on Hidetos' shoulder. With a smile the young man gently patted the faeries head, lightly running gentle fingers over brown locks as he began to walk through the house, Kami at his side, looking around.

"Where is everyone?" HE asked looking over at the taller male. Kami hmed in response and turned his face to the smaller man.

"They are all asleep. It's well past midnight Hyde, you should get some rest as well. You just healed Chachamaru and you've had an exhausting day. You know how rambunctious the littler ones can get, and you might have small injuries to fix tomorrow. You need rest, you cannot do everything yourself." The redhead said gently. Hideto sighed and nodded, proceeding towards a door at the end of the hall. Opening the door and stepping in he gently set Chachamaru on the edge of his desk and began his nightly routine. After changing into his grey sweat pants and loose black top he ran a brush through his hair a few times before lying down in his unmade bed and eliciting a large yawn. Looking up when he felt eyes upon him he caught mocha coloured eyes and patted the space on the pillow next to his head and motioned for Chachamaru to lie as well. With a bright smile the tiny faerie flitted to his side, plopping onto the pillow with an exhausted sigh. Hearing even breathing he turned his head to smile at the kind human but found himself looking into a peacefully sleeping face. Looking around the room for signs of anyone else, Chachamaru crept closer to the brunette until he was lying in Hidetos' long hair and curled up preparing to sleep when the door gently opened revealing Kami bathed in silver moonlight. The faerie carefully and quietly made his way to Hidetos' side and leaned down pressing his lips to the humans' forehead.

"Rest well my precious little human." He said in a fond tone before noticing Chachamaru staring at him with big mocha eyes.

"Rest as well little one. You have much too see in the morning. Good night." Kami said smiling at the smaller faerie before standing up straight. Chachamaru nodded and felt his eyes slip closed as he snuggled up next to Hideto and then felt something he did not expect: fingers running gently through his hair and small arms wrapping around his form quickly. Opening his eyes he came face to face with warm brown eyes as Kami released him and stood up on the pillow.

"Wait, weren't you just…tall?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes little one. I'll explain it all to you in the morning alright? For now sleep and rest up. Good night." Kami said flitting to the floor before his body morphed and there once more was the taller version of him. Chachamaru watched with wide eyes as he calmly exited the room and closed the door softly behind him. Feeling his eyes close once more the small faerie allowed himself to begin to fall into slumber, feeling excited about the coming day, but also nervous about when he would get home and how his two friends were handling things. Snuggling closer to the warmth the human provided Chachamaru let his guard down and slept, feeling safe with the older faerie he knew was watching over everything with a warm chocolate gaze.


	2. Meeting the housemates part I

Title: Faerie Tales  
Author: humour???/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape.

Pairing: Hyde/Chachamaru *eventually*  
Summary: When Hyde meets a faerie he accidently injures it. Taking him home the small faerie learns that Hyde's house mates…aren't what they appear to be. AU Yaoi

Notes: This is something I came up with one day when talking to my friends Chacha-chan and You-chan…I was bored xD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!! Notes: This was created when Chacha muse decided he wanted to be a faerie and You-chan, Maiden Tsukimaru, helped me so much with all my wacky ideas, helping me make them more realistic. Thank you You-chan!!!!!! Chacha *not the muse*, Satchi Claus, came up with Cha's season and helped me stay focused on this chapter.

**Review Answers:**

**Satchi Claus**: Thanks so much ^////^

**0928soubi at docomo :** Thanks so much!!! I'm glad you like the idea of Kami as a yousei! thanks for the correction of my silly mistake, i promise i'll fix it eventually ^^;

* * *

When morning arrived Chachamaru felt himself shifted and he opened one mocha eye, seeing the porcelain doll like face of Hideto. Crying out happy that it wasn't just a nice dream Chachamaru flitted to the brunettes shoulder, perching himself once more. Hideto laughed lightly and shook his hair out, some of it falling over his shoulder and covering the small faerie that sputtered and moved the offending locks out of his way.

"Sorry about that Chachamaru." He said with a smile. The faerie glared playfully before shrugging lightly and studying the humans face carefully.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Hideto asked.

"Your eyes. Yesterday when I met you your eyes were so cold, like…caramel that has been left in the winters snows for years. Now though, they aren't cold, now they're like…molten caramel and have a playful glint to them…are you happy now? Is that what it is?" Chachamaru asked.

"Huh, I guess I am. I haven't been happy enough the ice melted from my eyes in many years. I owe you very much Chachamaru." Hideto said quietly.

"You can just call me Chacha if you'd like." The tiny faerie said with a small smile and a blush.

"Chacha, I like it." Hideto said with a grin. Chacha blushed harder and looked away.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower, would you like to sit on the sink or we could go find Kami and you could hang out with him. Which would you like?" Chacha opened his mouth too speak but all that came out was a frightened squeak as something slammed into the bed room door and he hid himself in Hidetos mahogany hair.

"Hyde!" A small yet deep voice called.

"Hyde! Come out and play!" Another voice called.

"Alright you two, enough of that. Leave Hyde alone." Came Kamis' voice.

"No!"

"We wanna play Kami-chans!"

"You can play later right now both of you need to go eat and leave Hyde alone." Kami said sternly.

"No!!!" Both voices wailed. Hideto rolled his eyes and flung open the door revealing Kami holding two children, one a little blonde girl whose hair hung in cute ringlets and a cute black dress that fell too her knees with lace around the edges and she wore black knee high socks on her little feet while the child in his other hand was taller sporting jet black hair with light blonde streaks clothed in a pair of black slacks and a long black coat with black socks on his feet. What caught Chachas attention were the blonde cat ears on the little girl and black dog ears on the boy.

"What's with all the noise out here?!" Hideto roared. The two children shuddered and then offered small grins up at the human.

"We wanted you to play with us." The girl spoke in a deep voice shocking Chacha with the knowledge it was a boy.

"Mana-chan, I just woke up. You know that I don't wake up as early as you do silly boy. Now, I will play with you and Klaha after I take my shower. Will that-what are you doing exactly Chacha?" Hideto asked feeling the faerie burrowing deeper into his hair.

"W-What are they?" Chacha whispered.

"Mana-chan is a koneko (I) and Klaha-chan is an koinu. (II) You two, this is Chachamaru, he's a faerie. You'll be nice to him won't you?" Hideto asked gently grasping the frightened faerie and pulling him out of his hair. He cupped his hands and showed the two children the little creature.

"You're just like Kami-chans, but much smaller." Mana spoke.

"Yes, that is true, but he has a lot to learn still." Klaha spoke studying the small brunette.

"Oh? And how are you sure of this Klaha?" Kami asked in a playful tone.

"He hasn't figured out how to make himself tall like you. That's how I know Kami-chans." The little inu said confidently. Hideto smiled and noticed Mana staring at the faerie.

"What is it Mana-chan? Do you want to say something?" he asked.

"I have some clothes that would fit you; can I play dress up with you?" Mana asked politely, inclining his head. Chachamaru looked up at Hideto in confusion.

"Go on and play if you'd like. Mana-chan, you must promise me to be careful and let Chacha-chan dress himself. You might hurt him; since he is so small his wings are a lot more fragile than Kami-chans alright? Klaha-chan the same rules apply to you as well." Hideto warned gently.

"I'll go with them and play referee." Kami said with a grin. Hideto nodded and let Chachamaru choose.

"Um…can I go play later? I want to stay with you a little longer if that's alright." Chachamaru said shyly. Kami nodded and began to walk away, still holding the children by the scruffs of their collars.

"Of course it's alright." Hideto said placing the faerie on his shoulder before entering his room once again to gather his clothes. As they walked Hideto found himself sprawled unceremoniously on the floor, pinned by a smaller child no older that 10 with fluffy multi-coloured shoulder length hair and grey fox ears.

"HYDE!" the child exclaimed. Hideto grunted and sat up, pushing the boy into his lap before smiling and gently patting his head.

"Hello Miyavi. Are you glad to be back?" The boy looked up from Hidetos lap with wide childlike sparkling brown eyes and nodded vigorously.

"Yes! It was fun seeing my family again but it's just not home any more! I'm so glad to be back home! I just saw Kami-kun and Mana-chan and Klaha-chan but I can't find anyone else!" Miyavi exclaimed. Hideto smiled and nodded, feeling his shoulder for Chachamaru. When he didn't find the faerie he looked behind him and lying on the floor limbs spread eagled was the small faerie a dazed look in his eyes. With a laugh Hideto reached back and picked him up before gently poking his stomache. Hearing the small giggle and seeing Hideto poking something in his hand Miyavi got curious and placed his hands on Hidetos' arm and pulled himself up to look at Chachamaru.

"Who's he?" He asked curiously.

"I-I'm called Chachamaru. A-and you a-are?" Chachamaru asked trying to mask his fright at the small child.

"I'm Miyavi! I'm a kitsune! Are you a yousei (III) like Kami-kun?!" Miyavi asked happily. Chachamaru nodded shyly, squeaking in slight fear when he was suddenly picked up by the hyper child. Hideto opened his mouth to demand Miyavi put Chachamaru down when he saw how gently he was caring for the small faerie.

"You're so tiny, and I'll bet because of that your wings are pretty…ah…breakable right?" Miyavi asked.

"The word is fragile and yes they are very." Chachamaru explained. Miyavi nodded, clearly saving the word to his memory as he gently turned Chachamaru so he could see the large pink wings properly.

"Your wings are very pretty." Miyavi said quietly studying the interlacing patterns on the thin appendages. Chachamaru lightly beat his wings, causing a delighted squeal to rip itself from the small kitsunes throat as he watched.

"Thank you very much; I'm very proud of them." Chachamaru said happily. Miyavi grinned and handed the small faerie back to Hideto waving before running off. The brunette shook his head and stood up, continuing his walk to the bathroom to shower.

"Who was that exactly?" Chachamaru asked.

"Miyavi, he's a little kitsune (IV) that just kind of wandered here. All anyone saw when they looked at him was an injured grey fox kit. They just left him there but a kid brought him here because I take in all sorts of creatures as you'll find. Children are more apt to see you, and as such he knew I took care of things out of the ordinary and he brought him here. Miyavi's been here since, and that was 5 years ago." Hideto explained.

"Why does everyone call you Hyde here?" Chachamaru asked.

"Ah, I forgot to say that you could call me Hyde instead of Hideto…it makes them feel more comfortable. They are just children after all." Hyde explained.

"How old are you Hyde?" Chachamaru asked.

"22, and how old are you Chacha?" Hyde asked with an amused smile. Chacha blushed furiously and looked away.

"I-I'm….150." He said after a few minutes. Hyde smiled gently.

"I see, so you're still probably considered a kid yourself aren't you?" He asked. Chachamaru nodded embarrassed.

"Kami is much older than you, but, I won't tell you how much. He's sensitive about his age." Hyde said with a laugh. Chachamaru nodded as they entered the bathroom, Hyde closing and locking the door. Chachamaru gave him an odd look at this and he smiled goofily.

"The children like to run in and open the curtain, surprise me, and then run off laughing like maniacs. So I've gotten to the point I take precautions of locking the door. Sorry." Hyde said with a laugh. As he began to remove his sleeping shirt he heard a squeak and stopped to stare at Chachamaru who had turned his back and had his eyes tightly closed.

"I'm sorry, was I making you uncomfortable?" HE asked gently, bending down to the faeries level.

"J-Just a b-bit! But it's alright! Please take your shower and don't worry about me!" Chachamaru exclaimed his face turning bright red. Hyde shrugged his shoulders and continued to strip before stepping into the shower and turning the faucet to warm.

"Okay Chacha, its ok, you can turn back around now." Hyde called from under the spray. Chachamaru nodded, though Hyde couldn't see it and slowly turned back to face the wall instead of the mirror over the sink.

"So Chacha, tell me, why were you following me last night and what happened to your two friends?" Hyde asked over the loud spray.

"We were following you because Gaku and I thought you were cute. MY friends went home. Gaku is the prince of summer and if he goes missing too it would be really bad. No summer would come to our lands and everyone would die." Chachamaru explained.

"I see. But, I don't yet understand why you were even in our world." Hyde said gently.

"It was my birthday and I wanted to see this world. My friends Aoi and Kai were here and they told me stories of the man they stayed with and they said they had such fun. I wanted to see it so badly." Chachamaru explained proudly.

"I remember Aoi and Kai." Hyde mumbled.

"So, if one of your friends is a prince what are you?"  
"I'm the prince of winter. You is our guard. Well, he's Gaku's but he takes care of me when Masa can't."

"I see. Sounds interesting. You might want to avert your eyes I'm getting out little one." Hyde said as the water shut off. Chachamaru closed his eyes tight and waited till Hyde told him it was safe to look up.

"So, would you like to go meet everyone else?" Hyde asked gently, holding out a hand to the tiny creature.

"Yes please!" Chachamaru exclaimed jumping into Hyde's hand.

* * *

Hyde carried the small creature to a large room in the back of the house that Chachamaru could hear splashing behind.

"Now, just like Mana this is a man who dresses as a woman. Do not point out the fact he is male. It's just not polite alright?" Hyde warned gently.

"Mhm! I promise." Chachamaru exclaimed. Opening the door mocha eyes widened at the sight: A person in the pool had long blonde hair and warm chocolate eyes wearing a black top. What entrance the small faerie the most was the bleu tail that made up the bottom half of the creatures body.

"Hello Hiza-chan!" Hyde exclaimed waving.

"Hyde-chan! You've come to visit!" The man cried happily.

"Of course I did. I promised I would didn't I?" Hyde laughed stepping into the room.

"Chachamaru this is Hizaki, Hiza-chan this is Chachamaru he's the newest addition to our family." In an instant a bleu tail disappeared and long cream coloured legs replaced them clad in a long black skirt as the man gracefully ran to Hyde's side.

"Ooh, you're so cute!" He exclaimed. Chachamaru shied away and hid in Hyde's mahogany hair cutely. Hizaki squealed happily and clapped his hands.

"Thank you for coming to see me Hyde-chan! It's wonderful to meet you as well Chachamaru!" The man exclaimed happily, smiling before running back to the pool.

"And that's Hizaki, he's a ningyo (V)." Hyde said with a gentle smile. Chachamaru nodded and smiled up at the human.

"Who's next?"

"Jasmine You." Hyde said walking out of the room.

* * *

Chapter II ^^

Translations:

Koneko- kitten

Koinu- puppy

Yousei- faerie

Kitsune- fox

Ningyo- mermaid


End file.
